realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Morocco - Merged
''Survivor: Morocco - Merged ''is the tenth season of Matt's Survivor Series. It was filmed in Casablanca, Morocco. This season was completely different than any other. It featured 20 new castaways that "merged" with 16 people left, however it was not a normal merge. It still kept immunity challenges the same with one tribe winning and one tribe losing, however both tribes were merged and went to tribal council and voted together. Instead of all 16 people being in danger of being voted out, the people on the losing challenge tribe were eligible to be voted off. It's as if half of the merged tribe had individual immunity necklaces. Once only eight people remained, the tribe merged again with a normal merge. After 39 days of competition, Drew Goray won $1,000,000 and the title of sole survivor, beating out Karissa Allen in a 4-3 vote. A major new twist to the game was added, called the Hidden Immunity Idol. The idols allowed votes cast against a person to not count, which made this season very interesting. There were only two idols available during this game, the reward for the 3rd reward challenge was a free-for-all search for the idol and directly after the merge, another free-for-all search was held. Alex Martinez was awarded the $100,000 Verizon Player of the Season prize, receiving 30% of the vote, while Karissa Allen and Krystal Stinton came in 2nd and 3rd place respectively. Cameran Bailey and Lane Ackerman both returned to compete in Survivor: Costa Rica. Ackerman placed 9th, while Bailey went on to the final but lost to Lily Geoffrey in a 5-2 vote. Jace McKenzie returned to compete in Survivor: Micronesia, where he placed 20th. Bailey and Allen returned to compete on Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, with Bailey on the Heroes tribe and Allen on the Villains. They placed 16th and 9th respectively. Goray returned to compete in Survivor: Battle of the Champions, a season consisting of the first twenty winners of Survivor. He placed 15th. Castaways The Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council. Lane played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore five votes against him did not count. Karissa played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her did not count. The Game Lane played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore five votes against him did not count. There was no Reward Challenge due to the tribal merge. Karissa played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her did not count. Voting History Lane played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore five votes against him did not count. No vote: Ashleigh quit the game. After losing the Immunity Challenge, Taza was given a sealed bottle with a note inside that was opened after they voted out a member. The note said that another member was to be immediately voted out; so two people were eliminated by vote at the same tribal council. Karissa played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her did not count.